


Halloween Prank

by Nievia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: "vampire soup", Before the angst, Cooking, Fluff, Food, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween parties, Hugs, I couldn't think of a better name I'm sorry, Jack is such a dad, Kisses, M/M, Pies, Pranks, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Reaper76 - Freeform, Spooky, and hosts the annual halloween party, and very cute, basically Jack cooks for everyone, they are very and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nievia/pseuds/Nievia
Summary: Jack is busy preparing for this year's Halloween party. Gabriel gets bored making his Halloween costume and decides that a prank is in order.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's the season to be spooky and wear cute sweaters and scrounge up a costume from the back of my closet!  
> So of course I had to write about my favorite boys being all cute together.  
> This is beta read by my beautiful friend [gingerthesnap](http://gingerthesnap.tumblr.com)  
> Thanks for reading!

Fall was, undoubtedly, Jack Morrison’s favorite season. As a child he loved the changing color of the leaves and jumping into freshly-raked piles to watch the deep yellows, oranges, and reds swirl back into the air around him. As he got older, the scent of pumpkin pie and Halloween cookies became more appealing, and when he became the Strike-Commander of Overwatch, he took the duty of being the unofficial Halloween chef and the infamous host of the annual Halloween parties. They started out small, with only a handful of close friends who all brought a dish to contribute but soon they expanded to all of the Overwatch heroes being invited. Jack spent the whole month of October planning between missions and picking up various decorations from various places he visited. Candied skulls ordered early from Dorado, strings of lights shaped as ghosts and zombies and various other spooky creatures from Japan, pastries and chocolates from Switzerland when the holiday got closer, and of course all of the ingredients he would need for his signature vampire soup (really it was just creamy tomato, but everyone liked to pretend it was blood).

This year was no different. The scent of pumpkin pie baking in the oven hung heavy in the air, Jack cutting cookies into the shape of witches and wizards and cats, a pot of his vampire soup on the verge of boiling set on the stove. This had all become a familiar ritual to Jack’s husband, Gabriel Reyes, though he normally stayed out of it, too busy making his famously excellent costume. But this year, Gabriel found himself drawn by the smells wafting from the kitchen and Jack’s melodic whistling. Besides, Gabriel thought he could use a break. He wiggled his fingers, sore from sewing for hours on end, and pushed himself up out of his chair. However, seeing the large pumpkin mask on the edge of his desk gave him an idea. He smirked, picking it up and holding it between his hands. Jack was going to _hate_ him, but Gabriel couldn’t help himself as he lifted the mask up and placed it carefully on his head.

Jack was whistling a tune, a pleasant smile on his face as he stirred the creamy vampire soup. He swayed to his own music, lost in thoughts of what spices would taste best and how much longer the pie would take so he could put the cookies in the oven. He lifted the spoon, taking a small sip of the hot soup, not noticing the shadow creeping behind him from the other room. It loomed over him for a moment, Jack oblivious as he put more chopped basil into the pot and stirred, and then, once the blonde man’s hands were well away from the hot surface, the shadow leaped on him.

There was a shriek as Jack came face-to-face with a devious, grinning pumpkin that was much too close for comfort. His back hit the edge of the pot of soup, sloshing it, as he scrambled away. The shadow grabbed his sides and pulled him away from the hot stove and for a moment Jack struggled, trying to wriggle out of its grasp before he heard a low, rumbling laugh come from within the mask.

“Gabriel!” He scolded, and it was only then that the other man let him go as Jack shoved him backwards, scowling. He could see the sparkle from behind the triangles cut into the mask. “You almost made me spill the soup everywhere!”

Gabriel took the mask off, placing it gingerly on a counter, grinning. “I _would_ apologize, but the look on your face was too cute to regret.”

Jack’s cheeks reddened and he turned back to the vampire soup, watching it bubble in the pot before his husband curled an arm around his midsection and pulled him back against his chest. Gabriel pressed a kiss to Jack’s temple. “Happy Halloween, cariño.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send a prompt? Want to see headcanons and extra snippets? Go to my [tumblr](http://nievia-writes.tumblr.com) and hit me up! <3


End file.
